Jump Away
by confuzzled3
Summary: My life sucks. Well it did anyway until i Jumped Away from my past. Not good at summaries please read and i love reviews
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this as a new character of the NOVEL not the f***ing movie ok just to get my point across.**

Jumping.

_Teleportation; moving instantly to another place in teleports memory._

First Jump

I was walking down Main Street , NY when I see a couple of thugs picking a fight with some kid that was just walking out of a store. They were pushing, shoving and harassing the kid so much I stormed over there.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone assholes!", I screamed while charging.

I charged to one of the thugs and stiff-armed him and he was out cold on the wet concrete. The next one I wasn't so lucky. He picked me up and threw me down into the street.

He exclaimed, " What now? Bitch!"

I hear screaming from across the street and I thought it was cause I was on the street. Boy was I wrong. I look up and see the headlights of a Ford F-150 coming straight at me. _Oh shit, Ohshit ohshit!,_I screamed in my brain since I couldn't figure out how to talk due to the shock.

Just before that truck collided with my distraught body on the pavement. I wasn't there. I was in the New York Public Library on the floor in the Sci-fi section. _Did I just teleport?_ I got up and walked to the bathroom of the library to see how bad I looked.

I seemed OK just a little scuffed up a little nothing to worry about.

I walked out of the mens room and came back into the library. People were to engulfed in what they were doing to look at me. They were just silently reading pages upon pages of books. I think I teleported to the library because thats usually where I went to escape. Yup, when my parents fought I just walked the block and a half to the library, picked up a book and start reading the pages. I find it exhilarating. Being able to have a little movie play inside your mind.

I have to find out how to control this little ability I have. I grabbed a book off the map shelf. I opened to Rome. I looked at the picture, focused and blinked. Nothing. I opened to the New York page and saw a picture of Central Park. _Yup been there,_ I thought and then the sound and air changed around me. _HOLY SHIT!_, I was on the platform of the Central Park's Concert area.

So, I could only teleport to places I remember. Wait... I need to find a new name for this. _Moving? No, Skipping? Nope close but no. Jumping!_ OK, cool nickname for teleportation, Check. Now how about I clean up a little. I thought of my bedroom. One blink and I was there.

**One Week later**

Did I mention how sweet it is to do this? No? Well it is AWESOME! Over the last week I hadn't needed to walk anywhere. Bathroom. I just think and I'm there. I also hadn't needed to hear my parents fucking fighting anymore all I have to do is blink and I'm at my favorite place. BORDERS. I practiced being in danger and had to think of a safe haven. A bookstore was my best shot.

Its quiet

Its almost empty

I love to read

I walked to the bathroom of the store since I hadn't had a clear memory of the place I couldn't jump there. I looked into the mirror.

_Ugh,_ I thought. I looked like shit. My brown hair was its normal scraggly mess. My face looked like I hadn't been outside in a month. _Oh wait I hadn't ._ Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. You need a haircut and have a nice book. Let me tell you a little about myself. Obviously my name is Jeff, I also have brown hair blue eyes. I know weird right? Well it started out blond but as soon as I got to ten it turned a nice dark auburn color. What the hell is that about?

I jumped home after 'buying' my book. OK OK stole. On accident. I just didn't have money today. Okay jeez lay off. Like you haven't stolen anything in your little perfect life. My life before this little phenomenon I call jumping wasn't at all normal. Unless you count getting beaten by your drunk ass of a dad normal. Or getting beaten by fucking pricks at school. Or being a reject from everybody.

A knock on my door ceased my endless thought tirade.

"Jeff open the door!", My dad yelled at me through the mildew infested oak door.

_God dammit._

"Its open dad.", I yelled through bared teeth.

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like the story and you know I can't tell unless you review okay I hope you want more just tell me.**

**Confuzzled**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry but no chapter right now. And thank you my 9 readers I will try and update some time next week. 9 readers one review c'mon you can do better than that. Oh and I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is one or knows one that would be great just pm me or review.**

**Thnx, Confuzzled**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I was just really depressed * sighs * that I only got 1 review out of my 9 hits in march. Well I really want reviews so I might re post this in the Jumper movie spot. Sorry but it will have all the original aspects and some new ones I um think of.**

**On with Chapter 2!!! **

" _It's open Dad!", I yelled threw bared teeth._

Down with the Jumpness (A/N Hahahahaha I'm funny * listens to Down with the Sickness on Ipod *)

I heard the door slam into the wall with a huge crash. I bet there's a hole in the wall. I heard is footsteps. They thudded through the room like a giant on wood flooring. I cringed.

_What the Hell does he want now?!_

"Jeff your teacher just called me. Wanna know what she said?", He slurred beer bottle in hand.

"Sure Dad I'd _love_ to hear what she said.", I countered with loads of sarcasm in my voice.

He almost dropped his beer, "What she said was and I quote, ' Jeff is _Such _ a pussy and can't stand up for himself at school from other kids wailing on his sorry ass! '"

After his little rant he walked over to me, grabbed my shirt pushed me against the wall and lifted his fist.

_Oh shit! _

_Wait, I can go away... Forever_

I considered jumping him with me but I didn't know if I could jump other people along with myself.

_Well this might be a little test drive, _I thought as I jumped to the middle of Time Square and right before I jumped away I heard a thud and glass break.

_Great now the ass is injured, hope he got some decent damage. _

I jumped before I had time to look at the damage I caused. I had no place in mind so I ended up at the Borders on 2nd and Pine St. With the little cash I actually had I bought a coffee at the Seattle's Best inside the bookstore.

For some reason coffee always calms me down. After my coffee I jumped to Grand Central Station and jumped into a bus that was headed to Oklahoma. I had a basic area where I wanted to go to. California. Yeah never been there and I love the beach. **(A/N I actually love the beach in real life too) **But the question is. What am I gonna do about money?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I am sorry to inform you that I have moved this story to the Jumper movie category ok thanks for reading**

**Confuzzled**


End file.
